Mairi
by Stacie M. DeShazer
Summary: Someone from Duncan's past is looking for him. This is based in Season 1 right before Darius was killed. This is an old fic that I wrote years ago. It is the first fanfiction that I published ever. It is 35 pages in Word and it is not broken up into chapters. I published it on my website and also on a fanfiction email list. Parings: Duncan/Tessa; Richie/OC; Conner/OC Please Review.


**Highlander: Mairi**

**_by: Stacie-Marie Covington DeShazer_**

**This my first attempt at fanfiction, so if it reads rough, that's why. Please be patient with me as I learn how to write fight scenes and quickenings.**

**Disclaimer: **_The Highlander universe including but not limited to Duncan MacLeod, Tessa Noel, Conner MacLeod, Richard Ryan, Methos, Darius, Kurgan, Grayson, Methos/Adam Pierson the concepts of watchers and immortality belong to Rysher Entertainment and TPTB. All new characters belong to All new characters belong to me. I will return the characters that do not belong to me in good condition. (Maybe one small heartbreak.) ****__(The Highlander screenplay spells the elder's MacLeod's name Conner, so that is the way that I have spelled it here.)_

**Background: **_This story takes place right before The Hunters (where Darius dies). We started working on this right after "Band of Brothers" (Grayson is the kimmie in this one) (So you see, we started this during the first season.) I have been working on this solo since) before The Hunters. (My writing partner moved away. Any inconsistencies are due to only first season knowledge and are my fault. Also any facts/traditions that are not historically correct are my fault. Mairi is pronounced Mary and is the way that Duncan's mother would have spelled her name (According to my research). The name Katharine however, I'm not sure if they would have used that name or not in Scotland during that time period or of the spelling if they did. I have not had the time to researched that name._

**This story is rated PG 14 for language and adult situations.**

**Thanks: **_Thanks Randolph Allen who talked me into putting my day dreams down on paper and for helping in the beginning stages-when Felicia Martins was the "Kimmie", to Kathleen M. Wilson for helping me when I was stuck, to Tasha Duncan-Drake for betaing and helping with the wording with some of the dialogue and descriptive scenes. And now on with the story. Please read the Afternote at the end of the story. Thanks._

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

**_MAIRI_**

The slender, five foot red head, had been standing out in the rain on this chilly day for about an hour. She was just watching the barge. Nothing else just watching. To an outsider it might have looked as if she was casing the joint.

Wearing a Scottish kilt with a plain knit sweater to match and a black leather trench coat, her clothes did not say she was up to criminal activity, but these days it could be difficult to tell. As matter of fact, at a second glance it was almost as if she had lost the nerve to go and knock on the door.

She watched as Duncan left the barge and backed up a little as he moved off in the opposite direction from her. Duncan went the opposite direction from her. She felt the tingling presence of a pre-Immortal and saw Richie, who she recognizes from previous surveillance, and thought _It's now or never._ With that, she headed towards him, knowing that he was not paying attention to where he was going. He was lost in thought. Sure enough he collided with her.

"Hey, what's the problem with you Ryan?" Richie mumbled to himself reacting from the collision, picking up the books he had dropped into a mud puddle. He did not look up to the person who had bumped into him. "Mac's going to kill me."

Mairi helped Richie pick up the volumes he had dropped and said with a strong Scottish accent, "I'm sorry. Here's your books."

Richie looked up at the beautiful lady, and was speechless. Which was normal for Richie when he saw someone who he fancied after. "Uh...Maybe you can help me?" the red head continued her opening gambit.

"Sure. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm looking for somebody who might be living here."

"Anybody I know?" Richie asked curiously, hopeful that it might be him she was seeking.

"I hope so. Uh, do you know...a...Duncan MacLeod?" Mairi saw the look of disappointment and tried not to smile. "I heard he likes to collect and sell exotic and antique weapons."

"Maybe I can help, I'm his associate."

Mairi looked at his attire, Richie was wearing a sweatshirt with blue-jeans torn at the knee, a leather jacket and his bandana tied ariund his head, and replied "Really, you don't look the part."

Richie gave her a hurt look and said "Well today is my day off. I was running some errands. I'm like his son,really."

Mairi, knew the boy was trying to impress her and was flattered. "Well MacLeod's associate slash like a son, I need to have this appraised." She lifted up a case. The container was a long slender black leather sword case. black leather sword case. It was long enough to put a Scottish claymore in. "I think MacLeod's man the right man for the job.

Richie, who was trying to score points with her and curious at the same time asked, "Maybe I can appraise it for you?"

Mairi thought this was either very nice of Richie or he was trying to impress her. She opted to believe he was trying to impress her and smiled when she said, "Thank you, but I would really like MacLeod's judgement on this particular item." Then she added "But is was very sweet of you to offer."

"Why don't you come in and wait for him?" Richie asked.

"No I'd better not. Could you make sure he gets this and I'll come back later for it. Oh uh what did you say your name was?" She asked sweetly.

The pre-immortal beamed a smile and took the case as he replied "Richard Ryan and I will make sure he gets to see it. When can I..er...I mean, when can _we_ expect you?"

"In about two hours." Mairi said using her seductive smile, "Of course, you will be there, Richard?"

"Oh yes! Two hours got it! I'm sure you won't be disappointed. I'll make sure of that." Richie said brightly.

"I know I won't be disappointed." Mairi said under her breath.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Richie went inside the barge with a big grin. All Richie could think of was her legs were well shaped and her eyes...Those beautiful piercing blue eyes... Maybe if everything went alright with her and Mac tonight, he and-it just occurred to him he didn't know her name-could have dinner the next evening. He thought he must be slipping, he'd told her just about everything except his star sign, but she'd never mentioned who she was.

Tessa was working on a sculpture as Richie came in the door caring a case and shouting , "MAC! MAC!"

The artist walked into the room and stated "Duncan went to the store to pick somethings up. What is it?"

Richie the case presented to Tessa, "This woman, with red hair, needs Mac to appraise this."

"Let's see what we have here." Tessa said and took it out of his hands. As she opened the case a look of horror came over her face. " Oh my God!" What she saw was an ancient Scottish claymore with the name MacLeod emblazoned on it in 16th century script. This was the same sword that Conner MacLeod had placed at the head of Heather MacLeod, his first wife, when she died. For he had no way to get a head stone at the time. Richie looked over Tessa's shoulder and saw the sword and the name.

"Tessa, do you think that she's after Mac's head?" Richie asked, worried that he has fallen for female Immortal who would chew him up and spit him out just to get to MacLeod. Tessa, was anxious at what this couldmean. "I don't know, Richie. But I do remeber Duncan telling me about a`scottish claymore looking like this that belonged to Conner.""

"Conner," Richie said, catching up, "that's Sir Lancelot's sword?"

"Yes." Tessa exclaimed as Duncan walked into the barge.

"What's going on?" he asked as he put down the bags of groceries. Duncan could see that Tessa and Richie were looking at something, but he could not tell what.

His lover turned at the sound, looking concerned, "There's something you should see."

When Duncan saw the sword, he thought _Does this mean Conner is dead? Is this the person who killed him, or just somebody who wanted me to know? Or does this mean that Conner is in trouble and needs my help? I'll call him._ He dialled Conner's number.

"Hello...Conner...It's Duncan...What do you mean 'Guess what?'...No, I don't know what time it is there This is important...What do you mean you're tired?...Damn it, Conner, this is important-Where's Heather's sword?...You know what I mean...Don't give me that!...Look, Conner, I have the sword here in front of me...Oh now you're awake...You gave it to who?...Mairi?...Mairi who?..." Duncan now astounded "What?...No, you don't have to come here...I can take care of it..." Now Duncan was getting angry. "You don't even know where I am...No, I'm not telling you...Look, Conner, you said she was my niece, I can take care of her myself! Besides I've improved...Don't come Conner!...Bye Conner...I have a _feeling_ that she'll be here any second. I'm hanging up the phone now...Shut up!" He hung up the phone crossed his arms, looked at the phone and smilled to himself as he sarcasticly said,"Bye Conner." He looked up at Richie and asked, "When did she say she'll return Richie?"

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Tessa, Richie, and Duncan were sitting about the barge. Duncan was more or less playing chess with himself, when he felt the presance of another Immortal. He got up sword in hand as Mairi entered the barge.

The very nervous, young looking woman decide that she had better start. "I'm Mairi MacLeod of the clan MacLeod." _Boy I sure hope Conner told him about me._

Duncan lowered his sword and said, "Well, I knew you weren't Conner. As a matter of fact I just called our clansman, and he's quite surprised the sword's turned up. I'm glad to find out this is an introduction rather than a challenge."

"Conner's alive? I thought he was dead. I would've gone to him instead of troubling you. I mean you've never even heard of me before today. Let me know where he is and I'll be on my way."

"Hold on just a minute. I had this conversation with Conner. I can and I will help you. But I need to know what's wrong."

"Duncan can I talk to you for a minute?" Tessa interjected. "In private."

"We won't be long," Duncan said as he followed Tessa out of the room.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

"You don't trust her do you?" Duncan started.

"No. You've never seen her before, how do you know she didn't kill Mairi and is impersonating her."

"To get me to tell her where Conner is so she can go after him. Yeah, it's crossed my mind too. And I don't. That's why I think I'll leave Conner out of the conversation for a while. Conner did describe her to me, and she looks like the person he described, so until she gives me reason to doubt her, I'm going to believe her."

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

In the living room, Richie and Mairi were having a conversation of their own.

Mairi observed, "She doesn't trust me."

"Who Tessa? She gets jealous when it comes to Mac...Duncan. So how are you Duncan' s niece?"

"Well my mother, Duncan's sister, found me in the forest one day. I was five years old, hungry and she and her mother felt sorry for me. They took me in and gave me the name Mairi Katharine MacLeod. Mairi being Duncan's mother, and Katharine, his sister. I was told that if his father was still alive, that I would've been turned out. He was afraid of foundlings after his only son came back from the dead. Or so I was told. I didn't believe it though. Even now I don't believe he could turn out someone who needed help."

"Why did they tell you he would have turned you away? How did they know?"

"My mother once told me that her father made it a clan law-after Duncan had died-that no one was to take in a foundling. Some said it was because Duncan had come back from the dead. Some didn't even believe that Duncan had risen from the dead and thought that it was because of the pain of him losing his only son-his only heir. While some clans had women for their leaders, the MacLeod's didn't believe that the women would be strong enough in battle, so my, mother, Katharine, could not take over. After Ian died, Mairi still had a lot of say so in the way things were to be run. It was her brother-in-law who had taken over the clan as Chieftain."

Duncan and Tessa walked back into the room. "So Mairi, how did you meet Conner?" Duncan asked.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

In 1641 Racheal MacLeod and William Gunn were getting married. Conner MacLeod hadn't been back to his village since he was turned out, but he was a friend of the groom, and he could not desert him. He'd been hired to instruct William in sword play, but the objectivity of the teacher/student relationship had soon been lost in a deep camaraderie. Glenfinnan was a place he had avoided, even when he found Duncan he hadn't been near his old home, only to the banks of Loch Sheil. This was the first time since his banishment that he had been into the village. His face was long forgotten, but with a name like Conner MacLeod, you would think _someone_ would ask about the legend. Conner was very thankful that no one did. He had been over shadowed by Duncan MacLeod. However to be on the safe side he had said he was from Lewis. The wedding was beautiful. With all the dancing going on it was a miracle that he saw her. She was just standing there watching everyone dance. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He went over to her and hoped that he would find the right words. As he approached he felt the familiar warning signs of pre-Immortality, and knew he had found yet another eternal in his own clan. "Hello," he said. "I'm Conner." It was all he could do not to finish with 'MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.'

"Hi," she said "My name's Mairi MacLeod."

"You look like you lost your best friend."

"I feel as though I have. I was also going to be the one getting married today. But my husband to be decided that since I was not born into the Clan, that he didn't want to marry me." She looked at Conner and continued "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just go get some sleep, nobody will miss me."

"I'll miss you. Come on, let's take a walk. You sound like you need to talk."

As they walked through Donnan Woods, Mairi kept talking about the man she was supposed to marry. How he had decided to call it off when he found out that she was a foundling. He was of the Clan Stuart and this marriage was going to join the two Clans. This marriage was arranged five years ago when James was visiting Glenfinnan and he saw her. He immediately went to the chieftain and asked for her hand in marriage. The chieftain, told him that the child had no formal father and that the ultimate decision remained up to her mother. Her mother of course had said yes. He came back to help make the wedding arrangements a month ago. He had asked her a week ago about her father. When she told him that she had no father, she came to this clan when she was five years old or so she thought she was five. She had no memory of her real parents, Katharine MacLeod took her in and raised her. When he heard this he simply said good buy. The Chieftain said that James Stuart wanted to marry someone who was not a foundling. No matter how old they were when they were found. There was too much of a chance of her being a gypsy.

By the time she had finished her story she was in tears. It wasn't because she had really loved William, it was the rejection just because she had no parents that cut deeply. He hadn't even tried to get to know her. His reason for breaking off the marriage were stated as he felt as if he'd been lied to by the leaders of the clan. Conner just stood there holding her.

Two bandits rode up to them and demanded their money. When Mairi told them she had none, they killed her. Conner instantly killed both of the bandits and brought Mairi back to the village. He knew she was Immortal, but the clan needed to see her dead. He would sneak her out of the village when she regained conciseness. She would not go through the humiliation of being banished. He would see to that.

One of men from the clan saw what had happend. He had come looking for Mairi when he heard the bandits demand their money. He had stood out of sight until it was safe to come out. When Conner saw that there was a witness to this murder, he knew he could not conceal her death. He would just break her out of her tomb. When it came time. Good thing funerals were quickly done in Glennfinnin.

At the funeral, Conner made a short speech about how he wished none of this had ever happened. After everyone had left the tomb, He opened the casket and Mairi revived about five minutes later. He explained to her about Immortality and the rules of the Game.

After Conner had finished talking bout Immortality, a very sacred Mairi said, "I want to go back to my family."

"You can't go back. They'll banish you."

"They wouldn't turn any one away that needed them!"

"You don't know this clan like I do!"

"What do you know-you're from Lewis!"

"I'm Conner MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, I was found by this clan in 1512 and they raised me. In 1532 I died in battle. I came back to life and they banished me for witchcraft and being in league with Lucifer!"

"Stop! You're lying!" Mairi cried with tears in her eyes.

Conner grabbed her and made her listen. " A few years before they found you, Ian MacLeod banished Duncan MacLeod-his son-who he took in as an infant, for the same reason. They will banish you too! I will not let you go through that kind of pain! Mairi we may have just only met, but I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt. My physical wounds healed within minutes, but emotionally, I still haven't healed. Please take my word for it."

"Why did you lie?"

"Because there would have been to many questions. Nobody there needs to know who I am. I was banished, to them I was never born."

By this time, Mairi was crying. Conner just stood there and held her. He hadn't had to ever tell a lady that she was Immortal before. The hard part wasn't even over yet. How was he going to tell her she could never bear a child of her own? It had been a hard thought when Ramirez had told him, it was going to be ten times worse for Mairi. To have and care for children was the center of a lady's life, it was their purpose. He couldn't explain everything now, she had had enough shocks for one day. As it was she was going to have to start a new life.

Mairi had indeed started a new life. Since Conner had gotten a headstone for Heather's grave, he gave the sword that he used to mark her grave to Mairi. For the next year, Conner was her teacher, best friend,and lover. They travelled a lot never staying in one place for over a month. They told people they met that they were husband and wife. He not only taught her how to use a sword, he also taught her how to love.

After one training session, Conner began telling Mairi about Immortal lore and legend. He told her of Darius, a great warrior, bent on making war all over the known world. A man who was now a peace maker because he had beheaded an immortal Holy man at the gates of Paris, and his Quickening had changed him beyond recognition. He spoke of Grayson, Darius' Immortal protege, who could never forgive his friend and mentor for his change of heart. It was a sad story of hate, but one of hope as well.

After Conner had told her about Darius, she asked, "Is Darrius the oldest living Immortal?"

"Well, there is an Immortal Myth that there is one of us who is over 5,000 years old. He name is Methos. I never met him if he soes live."

Conner and Mairi had stumbled into a town that Amanda was in. When she noticed Conner. In her own selfishness, she set her eyes on Conner. She decided that she was going to have him. After all who could resist _her_?

After a while she befriended Mairi and changed her mind about Conner. Mairi was in love with him and she didn't want to hurt her new friend. But on an impulse it eventually happened. Although Mairi wasn't suposed to find out she did.

One morning, Mairi had just been meditating when she walked up and saw Amanda and Conner passionately kissing. She was furious. She calmly said, "Good buy, Conner." She turned and walked away. She knew that Amanda was a flirt, she didn't know that she would try to go after her lover. Well now she knew better.

Amanda and Conner followed Mairi. Amanda spoke first. "Mairi, listen, I only was kissing him to make my boyfriend jealous. He's supposed to be here. That's it."

"Wait you're not Mairi!" a drunk Conner slurred to Amanda.

"Conner this has happened before. You get so drunk that you don't know who you're with. I just can't trust you any more. And you Amanda know how I feel about Conner."

"Mairi, I give you my word, It was only a ploy to get my boyfriend jealous." a very sober Amanda pleaded.

"Amanda, you're a thief, your word means nothing to me! The next time we cross paths, will be the last. I'll kill you if I ever see you again." Mairi said sharply. "Oh before I forget, here's Heather's sword."

"No you keep it. Please Mairi, stay." Conner pleaded as he was sobering up.

"Conner I told you I can't trust you."

Just as Mairi finished her sentence, they felt the annoying presencace of another Immortal. Kurgan started to call for Grayson. Conner recognized the voice and said, "Mairi, get out of here quick! It's the Kurgan! Go hurry! I'll meet you at the Inn in an hour!" Mairi went all right, but not from fear of losing her life, but in anger.

Mairi didn't realize the danger she was in. She only reacted to Conner and Amanda. She thought he was sending her away so that they could be alone. _Duncan probably isn't even real!_ she thught as she ran, tears filling her eyes. Conner probably just made him up to prove his point about immortality and how the clan would banish her. As Mairi ran, she felt the nausious warning of another Immortal. She slowed down and realized that she had kept the sword-which was good.

Grayson rode up to her on horseback. At first he was a little upset. "You're not Kurgan! He will will just have to wait for me to join him." he bellowed. "I'm Grayson and I do believe that you and I could have more fun." he said as he grabbed her and tried to force himself on her.

Mairi kicked him in the groin and stabbed him in the heart. She climbed up on her horse and rode away. When she got back where she was supposed to meet Conner, she just kept riding.

As Grayson fell to the ground and died-again, he mumbled, "Just what I need, A woman who stabs my heart before it is fully hers."

Back at the training sight, Conner and Kurgan have met again. "MacLeod, good to see you again. What has it been, a century?"

"I don't know why don't you ask Ramirez?" Conner replied. The sound of the Kurgan's voice had sobered him up very quickly.

"Before I take your head I'll have you know I wasn't looking for a fight. I came here to join forces with some else. But I'll make an exception. Just for you. Grayson can wait."

"Thanks can I take your head now?"

"There can be only one, MacLeod!"

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

As Mairi finished telling her story there was little doubt left in Duncan MacLeod that she was exactly who she said she was. She was a friend of Conner's and his niece, he would help her in whatever she needed. For now, however, it was already dark outside and things could be sorted out in the morning.

"Mairi it's getting late, why don't you stay the night?" he invited hospitably.

"Yeah, I could sleep on the couch" Richie chimed in. Hoping she wouldn't let him sleep on the couch, but that the both of them could sleep in his bed.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

The next afternoon Mairi and Tessa went shopping. Mairi had planned on staying in town close to her uncle Duncan so that if Grayson showed up, she could call upon him to either fight or train her to fight. If a challenge was made to her, then she would not allow_anyone_ to fight _for_ her, however she would not turn down training. She had asked Tessa to go with her shopping, so that she and Tessa could become friends. She wanted to get along with her because she new that if she didn't Duncan might not be able to help her. Mairi also sensed that Tessa didn't like her. She wanted to address this away from Duncan and Richie. Shopping was a great bonding experience and it was easy for two women to talk honestly.

"I appreciate you coming along Tessa."

"Sure. I needed to get a few things anyway." "Tessa, do you know any places that are renting apartments or flats? I don't feel comfortable staying with other people for too long. I mean I'm thankful that you and Duncan put me up for the night last night, but I can't stay with you forever."

"Yes, I have a friend who owns a complex and it so happens that she has a flat for rent. The lease is for six months though. It's just one room, a kitchen and bathroom. If you would like to see it we could go by tomorrow."

"O.K. Let's do that." They walked in silence for a long moment. "Tessa, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Mairi?"

"Why don't you like me? What did I do to make you not like me? I mean we've only known each other for a day."

"It's not that I don't like you, Mairi. It's just that I don't know you well enough to trust you."

Mairi smiled "Good. 'Cause there for a moment I thought you hated me. Trust will come when you get to know me. So that I can live with."

"Why?" Tessa asked.

"Because, in order for you to trust me, you have to know me. In order for you to know me, have to 'bond'. In order to 'bond', we have to shop." Mairi said with a big grin.

"I do like your thinking, Mairi." Tessa grinned back.

"By the way, I was thinking about taking Richie to a night club tonight, you and Duncan wanna come along?"

"It's very kind of you, but no thank you, Duncan and I have plans of our own. Besides, last time I went to a night club with Richie, I had this ugly guy hitting on me all night. He even followed us home and tried to pick a fight with Richie. When Duncan showed up on the deck with his katana, in the crook of his arm, all he had to say was 'Glad to see you made it home, honey. Is this man bothering you?' The poor soul ran as fast as he could." Tessa and Mairi were laughing by the time she had finished her story.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Later Tessa braided Mairi's hair in an upside-down braid. The Immortal was wearing an outfit that she had bought earlier. Tessa put make-up on Mairi. (She didn't have anything else with her and Tessa picked out some makeup to compliment the clothes.)

"You know, this is the first time that I've worn make up. I don't even know how to put it on."

" Well then I'll help you," Tessa offered brightly, "This reminds me of being a teenager. Close your eyes. Why don't you wear make-up?"

"Because I don't want to be noticed. The wrong person may take an interest in me."

"I can identify with that. Open. Keep still and keep your eyes open. If another Immortal is around, can't they sense you?"

"Yeah, but if in a crowed room, you don't know who you're sensing ."

"Blink. We'll make you look stunning, and then Richie will fall at your feet. OK now keep your head straight, but move your eyes up. I'm going to put this under your eyes, but you have to be perfectly still."

"OK" Mairi said nervously.

"Open your mouth. Rub your lips together. Suck in your checks. Now for the powder. You might want to close your eyes. I'm just going to pat this all over your face. It might sting if it gets in your yes."

Richie walked into the living room and stopped. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Richie. Let's go."

"You two have fun." Tessa said, a little worried for Richie, but not yet not willing to do anything about it.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Richie and Mairi managed to get a booth at the night club. After they sat down, Richie thought out loud, "After last night, it seems like I've known you all my life."

Mairi sensing where this conversation was going tried to lighten it by joking, "I've been around all your life."

"I know. I know." Richie mentally kicked himself for leaving himself open. Then he continued with, "So answer me this, 'Why do you need Duncan?'"

Mairi got a serious look on her face. "What do you know about us Immortals? I mean as far as legends go?"

"Only what Duncan tells me." Richie answered.

"Well, did he ever tell you about Darius and Grayson?"

"Yeah, he told me all about that right before we came to Paris." Richie said as he took a drink.

"Well then you know how old Grayson is and I think Grayson's after me because of what happened when I left Conner." When Richie heard this, he sputtered his drink.

"What's the matter?"

"What you just said."

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that." he said as he took her hand in his. "It's that considering the last Immortal that Duncan fought before coming to Paris, I don't think Grayson's in any condition to be chasing any one" he said watching the relief come over her face. "-especially without a head." Richie added this so that Mairi would fully understand what he was saying to her.

She had to ask just to make sure "You mean to tell me that Duncan took out Grayson?" Richie nodded. "You mean the Grayson that is older than Christ Himself?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Richie after over 300 years of being on the run, do you know good it feels to be free-with my head? I need a another drink to celebrate. You want one?"

Richie finished his and said "Sure." He was pleased with Himself for making her so happy.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

When the happy couple returned home, they found Duncan and Tessa snuggled up on the couch. Tessa was asleep, but Duncan had been woken up by the internal warrning system anouncing an Immortal's and Pre-Immortal's arrival. "Well, I see you made it home alright. I think Tessa and I will go on to bed." Duncan said as he gently woke Tessa up.

After the other couple left the room, Mairi told Richie "Thank-you for letting me use your bed."

Richie decided he would try a new line that he had recently learned. "Well I've always been a big believer in sharing."

Mairi, having used this come on herself back in 1860, knew it was just to get her into bed, but she wanted to do the seducing. She knew this was just lust, but maybe something more would come out of it later. Right now she had so much sexual energy that she needed to get rid of. She replied with a big grin on her face, "So am I." After a brief pause she added, "Is your bed big enough to hold the both of us?"

Richie with his 18 year old hormones going wild, "I don't know. But we could find out." He led her back to his room, holding her hand as he walked backward. As soon as they got to his room, Mairi practically jumped his bones!

Duncan and Tessa did not hear anything but Duncan did feel the presance of both an Immortal and a pre-Immortal. He always knew when Richie entered his room. So he knew that both Mairi and Richie were in Richie's room. He also knew what they were doing. _Well, they won't be the only ones having fun._ he thought. While Tessa was lying on her side with her back to him snuggled in his arms, he turned her over on her back, and kissed her. This led to its usual conclusions.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Outside of Paris, a lone sports car sped up the drive of an elegant chateaux. After the car skidded to a stop, Claire LaKirk hopped out of the drivers side. Even though she wore a constructive business suit for a highly successful woman, she looked as though she had been on a long trip. As she walked up the steps, her attaché case and carry on bag in hand, the door to the chateaux opened for her. Her butler, Pierre, was waiting for her arrival.

"How is everything on the home front, Pierre?" Claire asked very tired.

"Business as usual, Madame." Pierre replied. "And how was your trip to America?"

"Not too bad, Pierre. I would say I'd made a killing, but some men over there fight really well." she answered while she rubbed the place where Duncan had mortally, fatally wounded her. "But the majority of them lost their heads when they saw me."

"If you say so, Madame." Pierre said. He knew nothing about Immortals and found her since of humor sick. _It's just a paycheck._ he thought to himself. "And If I may say, you look like you are ready for a break. Perhaps I should draw your bath?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Thanks, Pierre, a nice warm, relaxing bath sound terrific. Start it up for me. I'll be in my office looking at some files Jacques got for me."

"Yes, Madame" Pierre said as he started up the stairs to the bathroom.

Jacques was her gopher. Pierre placed a too high of value on life, so she had to get someone else to do her dirty work. Pierre would turn his own mother in if she had broken a law. She couldn't count on his secrecy even if she could count on his loyalty.

Her boyfriend on the other hand, didn't care. Even Pierre had made a commit or two about his disregard for life. Jacques knew about Immortals, not from Claire, even though that's what she thinks, but from being a watcher-Claire's watcher. Claire had no idea where he got his information, but she knew that it was thorough. He seamed to know things about her that she hadn't told him yet. She truly loved Jacques and hoped that he would not find out about Richie. He wouldn't understand. She knew Richie was going to be an Immortal someday, but wanted to wait until he had enough power and strength to make it worth it. She knew more than him right now, so she would gain nothing.

As she walked into the room, she put her attaché case on her desk. After she opened the case, she took out two files. One was on Duncan. As she read this file, she noticed that he was living in Paris. She copied the address down for future use.

The second file was on Darius. She read that Darius had stayed on Holy Ground for centuries. She also read that Duncan and Darius were good friends. _Maybe I can use Duncan to get Darius off Holy Ground_ she thought as she looked up from the files.

"Madame, your bath is ready. I took the liberty of adding some of your favorite oils to it." a voice boomed over the intercom.

"Thanks, Pierre. I'll be there in just a minute." Claire answered.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

It was 5:30 a.m. and Duncan was wearing only black spandex shorts. He was cooking breakfast for Tessa. He had just finished his workout so he was hungry and Tessa would be up soon.

When Tessa did emerge from the bedroom, she was wearing a bathrobe loosely over a very sexy negligee. After inspecting the empty couch she asked, "Where's Richie?"

"Guess." Duncan said with a big grin on his face.

"You sent him to the store?" She asked hoping against hope that her suspicions weren't right. She asked with an obviously fake, innocent smile. Richie was an 18 year old male who had no control of his hormones, she knew exactly where he was. After all the trouble he had had gotten into sleeping with women he barely knew, he should have learned his lesson. Then again that was like asking a priest not to pray.

"It's much too early for him. He's still in bed-with Mairi."

Tessa was in a very mischievous mood, and coupled with the fact that she wasn't sure that Mairi was the woman for Richie, her maternal instincts came out. For a moment she chose to forget that the young man was not her son and yelled, "RICHARD!"

Duncan winced and decided to at least put up a show of defence, "It's not like she's going to get pregnant. Besides it was probably her idea to begin with."

"But he barely knows anything about her."

"Tessa, we have to let him make his own mistakes. How else is he going to learn?"

Richie poked his head out of the bedroom door, and in a half asleep voice said, "Yes, Tessa?"

Duncan gave her a very stern look. "I just wanted to see if you're awake-Breakfast is almost ready."

"Well, I'm still asleep. Thanks but I'll fix my own breakfast. I'll see you guys in a min...later." Richie said as he shut the door. There was little doubt as to what was going on behind the closed entrance.

Duncan kissed Tessa and said "Thank - you"

"I'm just worried about him, Duncan. She might just leave him. Richie's jumped in with both feet before, and I don't want to see him hurt again."

"Like I said earlier, Richie has to make his own mistakes. As for Mairi, I know she's confused about her feelings for Conner, but we can't stop either of them because of maybes. And this is something that the both of them have to workout. I have no question about her loyalty. I just haven't yet figured out what she wants from me. I mean Grayson's dead, so it can't be that. It might be another Immortal though." Duncan said as he put his arms around her. "Breakfast will be late today."

"Why?" Tessa asked, her mind was still on Richie.

"Because you and I have something to do. You might say that you and your negligee have excited me. Not that you need a negligee to do that." Duncan hinted.

It could never be said that Tessa didn't catch on fast, "I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

It didn't take the Highlander more than a couple of seconds to abandon the eggs on a rapidly cooling hob.

Outside the barge, Claire was checking things out. She made sure that no one could sense her. She knew Duncan was there. It would not be wise to announce her presence too early. No she would wait until she was ready. First to get Richie alone, then she would go after Duncan. _I will get you this time, MacLeod._

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

After breakfast, Mairi and Tessa went to look at the flat that was for rent. On the way there Tessa forgot that she was not Richie's mother and was going to to find out what he ment to Mairi. "Can I ask you something, Mairi?"

"Sure anything."

"What is Richie to you?"

"Well at first it was looks. But after last night...I don't know. I do know that I want to pursue this relationship and see what happens. I consider him more than a friend but less than a lover. There is no comment yet. Richie has a lot of growing up to do before I even consider taking a commitment from him. I know I won't be with anyone else, but I don't want Richie to make that commitment yet. Maybe in a year or so, he can commit, but not right now. He needs to know for sure that I'm what he wants. You and I both know what it's like loving an Immortal. I also know what it's like to be married to a mortal. It's a lot less worry. Mortals don't have people trying to cut their heads off."

"Sounds like you've given this allot of thought."

"Richie isn't the first guy I've been confused about. If I live long enough, he won't be the last either."

"For you to be confused, you have to be in love with someone."

"I can't trust the man I'm in love with."

"Is he Immortal?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, from the other night's story, Conner?"

"I just can't trust him to tell the truth. He lied to me for so long. He hadn't been in love with me for at lest two months before we met Amanda."

"How do you know that Amanda wasn't telling you the truth? I've met her. She's that sorta person."

"You've met Amanda and you don't want her dead?"

"Of course I do. What I'm trying to say is how do you know that Conner didn't love you?"

"I could tell by the way he looked at me, touched me, kissed me, and when he made love to me I could tell he wasn't thinking of me. His feelings towards me changed that's all. I just used Amanda as an excuse. Maybe she wanted Conner too, I don't know. Once I caught him starting to make love to a waitress. She had red hair like me, and he was drunk. I thought that he had gotten confused in his drunken state. So I let it pass. Then when I saw him with Amanda, it just confirmed my suspicions.

"Maybe, but Amanda is pretty flamboyant."

"Well, in any case, I haven't been with or even wanted to be with any man since my last husband died in 1876." Mairi said as tears came to her eyes. She was able to push them back-this time. "I guess I still haven't gotten over his murder. Maybe I'll tell you about it later. But right now is the time to dance not to morn."

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Richie and Mairi were were walking in the park when Claire reconized that feeling in the pit of her stomache telling her that another of her kind was nearby. When she saw Richie with another woman, she was ferious. It had been only a couple of days since she last saw him, but he could have become Immortal in that amount of time. She would take MacLeod's head and the boy's as well. _Nobody cheats on me._

As she approached the couple, she noticed that neither of them seemed to know she was there. _Well, the other Immortal around here better not get in my way._ she thought.

When she got right behind them, she out a .22 pistol in Richie backand told him to freeze. He and Mairi froze, but just for a moment.

"What do you want?" Still facing forward, Mairi asked calmly.

Richie turned around and reconized Claire. "Claire!"

Mairi turned around and also reconized Claire. "You murding Bitch!" Mairi said through clentched teeth. Claire was detracted long enough for Mairi to kick the gun out of her hand. Richie grabbed Mairi by the arm and drugged her away before she could draw her sword and ran for Darrius' church which was just a block away.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

When they got to Holy Ground, Richie told Mairi-in a nutshell-who Claire was. "Claire and I were involved."

"How involved?"

"Uh...um...very involved."

"What happened?"

"She wanted Duncan's head and I wouldn't let her take it."

"I knew it, I knew she had to be the Immortal I felt! Richie, why didn't you tell me sooner that she was Immortal?" Mairi asked a little perturbed.

"Because I don't want you to fight. I don't know if you're good enough to kill her. I know Duncan can."

"No he can't! Richie, Duncan can't kill a woman. I can. Being a female Immortal does not take me out of the game."

"You can stay on Holy Ground like Darius."

"Richie, you know better than that. I'm a MacLeod! We're a warrior clan."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Don't get smart with me" Mairi found all this flattering but annoying at the same time.

"I just want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You mean the rest of your life."

"Not if you fight Claire."

"Richie we've only known each other for a few days. Besides, 'There can be only one.'"

"I've heard that one before and that's what I'm afraid of."

"Richie, you haven't even seen me fight you don't know how good I am. I haven't seen Claire fight so I don't know how good she is, but I do know that Duncan cannot kill a woman. I know I can."Besides, here she comes."

"How do you know?"

"Because while you've been jabbering, I've been looking for her. Did it ever occur to you that she may be jealous?"

"The last time I saw her, she wanted to use and abuse me to kill Duncan. She goes after her victims loved ones first, then she challenges them when they have nothing to live for."

"Doesn't sound like she can really fight then. I'll ask Duncan later. Right now I'm going to have a talk with Claire." Mairi knew there were other Immortals close by, but she didn't care.

"Uh now?"

"Sure. Is there a problem? It's Holy Ground, she can't harm us and I want to talk to her."

"No there's no problem" As Mairi and Richie entered the gates, Claire pulled up into the parking lot. Richie just hoped that Duncan wouldn't find out what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into this time.

Inside, Duncan and Darius felt the irritating presance of another Immortal then another a moment later. "Well we better go check it out before somebody forgets this is Holy Ground. Besides, Checkmate." Darius said.

"Let's go." Duncan said trying to change the subject.

Outside, Claire was just realizing that Mairi was the Immortal that she has been feeling. "So it's you! Richie you have a thing for Immortals huh?"

"Look, Claire, I didn't know she was Immortal until..." he smiled "last night."

"Claire turned to Mairi and challenged "So, coward, are you going to come out and fight like a true Immortal?"

"You're insults won't work on me, Claire. I just want to talk for now. Come on, or we could talk with the fence between us. It makes no difference to me."

Claire knew no harm would come to her, so she stepped behind the gates. "So what so you want to talk about?"

"Leave Richie alone..."

"Why? I've been missing him all this time."

"That's not what I've heard."

Duncan and Darius appeared in the doorway of the church. Claire did not notice them even though she was facing the door. Since Mairi and Richie had their backs turned to the door, they did not see them appear. Mairi did however feel their "Buzz", but kept her attention on Claire. Claire asked cautiously "Oh really? What have you heard?"

"Like how male Immortals like giving their heads to you because they have no reason to live by the time they meet you." Duncan joined in.

"MacLeod!" Claire said with contempt. She had never expected to be led to him after what had happened back in the states.

"Yes?" Both MacLeods stated in unison.

"There are two you?"

"At last count there were three members of the MacLeod Clan." Mairi said sarcastically.

"Look you...you..."

"Call me Mairi. Everybody else does."

"Mairi, I want Duncan."

"Let's go" Duncan said.

"Wait, Duncan, she's mine."

"Listen call me when you decide who wants to die first." Claire said as she got in her car and sped off.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

When Claire got home, Jacques was waiting for her. "Jacques, I need you get me all the information on a Mairi MacLeod for me, O.K.?" She asked sweetly as she kissed him and he nodded his head yes. "She claims to be of the same clan of Duncan MacLeod. Oh she went by the name Lou MacLeod in the mid-1800's."

"I'll check into it, but his chro...file didn't say anything about a female Immortal of his clan. He has a male cousin though...Conner MacLeod."

"Just get me all the information you can."

"All right, I'll drop it off tomorrow morning. I'll go research her now."

"See you in the morning. Bye." She gave him a long lingering kiss before he left.

Jacques walked into the Shakespeare Book Store and called out "Adam, I need some information."

Adam Pierson walked out of an isle and asked "You know where the CD is Jacques. Who has Claire run into this time? Or is hunting down someone?"

"I heard the name Mairi MacLeod. I'm not sure what's going on, but the only MacLeods I know of are Duncan and Conner. I thought it was fishy when the girl introduced herself as Mairi MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod so I thought I'd check it out."

"Check if you like, we only have records of Duncan MacLeod and Conner MacLeod."

Jacques did just that. He stayed well past dawn, before finally giving up. He tried spelling the name Mary every way the name books had it spelled. He even tried Mari, and Mairi and nothing came up. He even checked out the name Lou MacLeod and Louise MacLeod-still nothng. Either this girl lied or they did not have a watcher on her. Adam was right there was no information on her-which meant, Mairi MacLeod did not exist. He believed that she lied just to scare Claire. He went home and told Claire that Mairi MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod did not exist.

Claire smiled. "Let's put plan B into action then."

"Gottcha ya! Boys! Plan B Let's go!"

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

When they got home Tessa said "Well, you decided to come home. I hope Mairi and Richie had fun. How was your chess game with Darius, Duncan?"

"I lost as usual. But Mairi here did something totally stupid and I want to know why. Mairi, the challenge was made to me. Why did you try to intercept Claire?"

"Because you're a MacLeod." Mairi replied calmly.

"So are you."

"You're also a man."

"Are you always this observant?"

"She's a woman."

"What is your point, Mairi?"

"You cannot kill a woman. I know the men from our clan, they're stuck with preconceived ideas: I can kill her because I'm a woman too."

"Oh. _That_ point. Right. Well I'll have to train you before you face her. Just to see how good you are and to see if I need to teach you anything."

"Fair. Enough."

"We start at 6:00 a.m."

"Oooo, bad time I usually don't get up before noon." Duncan just gave her a stern look. "All right, all right, 6:00 a.m. it is." Mairi gave in. "Come on Richie we better get some sleep I've got an early day tomorrow." Mairi and Richie went to bed.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Sure enough at 6:00 a.m. Duncan knocked on Richie's door. "Mairi, cover up I'm coming in." When Duncan entered, Mairi was in Richie's arms and wearing one of his over sized T-shirts. Duncan lightly shook Mairi "Mairi, it's time to get up. Come on."

Mairi, waking from the dead, "I'm getting up. Where's my clothes?"

"In Richie's closet. Do you have any thing that' easy to fight in?"

"Yeah I do. I'll put it on. It's in my bag."

"All right I'll fix breakfast while you're getting dressed."

"O.K." Mairi put on a one piece spandex workout leotard. She put a sweater on over it, so it looked like she had on a pair of stretch pants and a sweater. She could put on jeans and leave the top sleeveless, or wear a sweater or other top or just wear just the leotard. It was simple and she could get a hundred different outfits from it. Something she needed considering how light she felt she had to travel.

After Breakfast Duncan and Mairi went deep into some woods to train. Mairi was a lot better than Duncan thought. She had beat him twice already. Granted Duncan was using Claire' s fighting style, but she was still good. Duncan overextended himself to see what Mairi would do. She easily countered it with a move all her own. He explained that outreaching herself was one of Claire's weaknesses. Mairi liked the way that he exicuted his defence tatic and asked him to teach her that in return she would teach him her move.

"You're very good." Duncan had to complement.

"Thank-you I practice a lot."

"If you don't get up until noon, when do you practice?"

"After midnight and before dawn. That's why I don't usually get up before noon."

"Again. This time you will be fighting me-just in case Claire has changed her fighting style."

_Bullshit, you want to see what I got._ Mairi thought, but said "O.K."

After a good fight, Mairi found herself almost at Duncan's mercy, so to show him how she could fight a man, she kneed him in the groin and was able to put her sword at his throat.

"Good move." Duncan groaned. "At least I don't have to worry about protecting you."

"Duncan I wouldn't have come to you if I thought I was invincible. I can hold my own, but I can't win against everybody. I'm not stupid and I won't go up against anyone in a suicide attempt."

"Smart girl."

A cell phone from Mairi's bag rang. "It's probably Richie. Should I get it or should we continue?"

"No, you go head and answer your call. I'll wait for you over here."

"O.K. Hello?"

"Mairi." a male's voice said.

"What's wrong?"

"Going around introducing yourself as 'Mairi MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod' is not a good way to stay out of the Chronicles!"

"I didn't introduce myself like that."

"Then Claire is getting inside information from her watcher. I always thought something was going on. He's just in here too much trying to find out about other Immortals. She's telling him to get information on the Immortals she wants to kill. He came looking for your chronicle."

"He didn't get did he?"

"No of course not. I have it with me and I have deleted your name from every other chronicle your name appears in."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mairi. Oh does Duncan know about the watchers?"

"I gave you my word all those years ago."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

"Is everything all right?"

"Claire is just asking around about me is all. We just better be careful."

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire had been following Richie around town. Richie had stuck to the crowds where she couldn't get to him. He had been going to jewellry store after jewellry store and finally bought something at one and then stuck it in his pocket. When he walked out, there was no one around and Claire took advantage of that. Four big huge burly men shoved him into a nearby alley where Claire was waiting with a van. "Well, it looks like I have you again." she said sneering.

"This time I'm not willing to go."

"This time, you don't have a choice." She said as she walked calmly behind him and put a chloroform filled handkerchief over his mouth and nose. "Get him in the van." She said to the men after he passed out. "Duncan will have to come after Richie again."

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Back at the training ground, Duncan and Mairi are still talking. "Mairi, are you serious about killing Amanda?"

"Yes I am! She had no right chasing after Conner when she knew we were involved. The next time I see that bitch, she'd dead!" Mairi said seriously.

"What if I asked you to leave her alone?"

"Why would you do that? You're in love with Tessa." Mairi wondered.

"Being in love with Tessa doesn't change the fact that Amanda has helped me out a lot."

"If you want her alive, I suggest you tell her to stay out of my way. I will not go after her, but if our paths cross again, she's dead." Mairi said testing how for Duncan would go to save the tramp. She was worried that the woman had gotten to her uncle the same way she did to her lover.

"I believe you could do it too."

"I know I could with one arm tied behind my back. However, if she apologizes, and means it, I might consider forgiving her." Letting her true nature show for a moment.

"You don't like killing either, do you?" Duncan confessed.

"No. I only kill when I have to. Claire I have to kill. She's pure evil. There is no way I can let her win the prize. Amanda is just a little trouble maker. She hurt me more than Conner did. She was supposed to be my best friend. Then I find her chasing Conner. Conner had lost that 'I'm in love with you' look and mannerism a long time before. I just used Amanda as an excuse to set him free. Amanda knew that I was doing everything I could to keep Conner and make him fall in love with me again. She chased him any way. She saw a challenge and went after it. She got Conner so drunk he couldn't see or think straight? Then she lied to me about it. She told me that she was trying to make her boyfriend jealous, but she didn't even have a boyfriend at the time. Killing Amanda is revenge. If she apologizes, there's no reason to kill her." She said hoping that Amanda and her could be freinds again-one day.

Duncan's cell phone rang. "Hello...Tessa...What?!... Richie's been kidnapped?..." Mairi got a concerned look on her face. "I understand...I'll take care of it...I'll be careful...I love you too." Duncan looked at Mairi. "Don't worry, I'm just going to get Richie. You're out of practice I'd feel safer if you had at least another day of training."

"It's my fight, Duncan."

"She could destroy you!"

"I'll risk it if it means that I could bring my husband's killer to justace!" Mairi said without thinking.

"What?!" Duncan asked stunned.

Mairi reliezed what she had said and knew that an explaination was in order. So she took a deep breath and told him the truth,"Claire killed my last husband. She walked into a saloon and shot him in the back. She was with a group of men who killed four of my best freinds at the time. Those four are now dead. Brought to justace by the law. Claire however, was Immortal so she could not be brought to justace. She had the nerve to show up at the furnal and she told methen that the reason the other men died was because of me. If my my husband had just left me like she told him to, everyone would still be a live. He had told me about her, but I didn't think she was this crtazy. I mean all my husband did was give her a smile."

Duncan turned his back on her to pick up his duffel bag. "Claire is at the old chateaux outside of town. I'll save her for you..." As he turned around, Mairi kicked him in the nose, sending the cartilage straight into his brain instantly mortally killing him.

"No you want, because Conner taught me how to get what I want." Mairi grabbed her cell phone and dialled a number.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

The chateaux had many rooms and a dungeon. Claire had turned the old torture chamber into a workout gym. Since only her and Jacques knew about this room, that was where she had decided to keep Richie. He was bound to a fitness machine and gagged. He was also trying to say something but his do-rag kept getting the way. Claire had sent Jacques to the barge to deliver the message giving MacLeod directions to where Richie was. This left her time to torture Richie. "Just as soon as I finish off MacLeod and your little girlfriend, you'll be all mine." _It might be a good idea to kill him off now, while I have the chance. That way it won't be much of a fight. I won't have to worry if he is better than me with a sword._ Claire thought.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Duncan regained consciousness. Slightly pissed but amazed at the same time, "Damn the woman! Just like Conner." He added as he got to his feet, "only better. He just knocks me out, she killed me." He grabbed his sword and looked for his car. He then remembered that they had come in Mairi's car, which was gone. He called Tessa and explained what had happened. It took Tessa about ten minutes to get there. Five minutes later and the artist was safely back on the barge and MacLeod was on his way to find Mairi.

Mairi was good and used all her assets-she'd put up a good fight, hopefully she'd win. If the fight had already begun, he couldn't interfere, but he could get Richie free while Claire was busy with Mairi.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

When Jacques returned with out MacLeod, Claire was pissed. "Where's MacLeod?"

"He wasn't home. His woman called him on his cell phone and told him where to find Richie. He should be here any minute now."

As Jacques finished talking, Claire felt another Immortal enter.

"MacLeod, where are you? I know you're here! I can feel you."

"I'm right here, Bitch"

Claire was again, confused. "Where's Duncan?"

"He's busy to deal with the likes of you."

"Well, too busy huh? We'll see how busy he is when I show him your head. Who are you really?"

"I'm Mairi MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

"Right" Claire sneered.

Mairi, raised her sword in front of her and then sliced the air with the sword blade pointed down at the ground at her right side in a salute. The formalities over she raised her sword again. Claire attacked. Mairi blocked easily. From the beginning, Mairi was in control, but it was her style to make her opponent think they were leading the fight. Through Claire's various attacks, Mairi learned what style fighting she was using, and also learned her various weaknesses. Claire was totally off balance and had over extend herself many times. Finally, Mairi took advantage of this using Duncan's move. Claire reliezed what she had done. _Damn, I did it again._ she thought as she waited to see if her mistake would cost her her life.

"I corrected that problem centuries ago. You see, Claire, I listen to my teachers. Should I kill you now or shall we play?" Mairi said so she could show off for Richie: she was more than confident that she could take her opponent. She knew that if the fight contiued, her sexual drive would be hightened. There's just something about a sword fight-weather you're fighting or watching-just turns her on.

Duncan came in and the two Immortals felt his presence. Duncan set Richie free and dragged him out of harms way. Richie who thought that Mairi giving Claire a choice was a dumb choice, shouted "Mairi, just kill her!"

"Let's play. I won't make that mistake again." Claire said.

As the swords clashed, Duncan had to hold Richie back. "You can not interfere!" he said, his Scottish accent coming out. "If Claire wins, she will not walk away this time."

They stood back and watched as Mairi showed her true speed and skill. Duncan as well as Richie was stunned. Mairi moved like a Ninja her speed constantly increasing.

Claire overextend again, and this time Mairi used her own move, which landed her sword in Claire's heart. She Pulled Claire's head back, by by taking hold of her hair-for a clean cut. "There can be only one!" she chanted, and with a swift slice Kimmie's body fell to ground as final death came. With a respect her opponent would not have returned, Mairi gently set the head next to the corpse.

The Quickening tore up the gym, busted all windows, and ruined all exercise equipment. Mairi, was put on the ground by this Quickening, and when it was over, Richie went to her and touched her on the shoulder. She pulled him down to her and gave him a passionate kiss. He then picked her up, and they walked out of the door. Duncan left them alone.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

When Duncan arrived home, he "felt" the presence of another Immortal. Tessa and Conner were sitting on the couch, talking. When they look up, Duncan opened the door and walked in. "Where's Richie and Mairi?"

"Uh, they're O.K. They needed some time alone. She's a wonderful fighter. She killed Claire."

"You said she fought some one?" Conner asked as Duncan nodded. "And she and the kid are together?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

Conner looked as though his heart just got ripped out. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Uh... I'm going up on the deck, for awhile." and he left.

Duncan and Tessa just look at each other. "I'll go talk to him." Duncan said.

"Hey, Conner, I thought I told you to stay home. How did you find me?"

"I called the antique shop and they told me you were in Paris. You know it took me three days to relieze that it wasn't a dream Don't ever call me that time of the night again unless it's life or death."

"Sorry. So what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Conner said as he just looked out at the Seine.

"Well something's up. I've never seen you look so...what's the word?...hurt, depressed."

"I'm not depressed yet, just hurt. I really have no reason to be. I mean, she's spent 300 years trying to avoid me. I really messed this one up."

"Tessa says she's really confused about her feelings. She believes that Mairi is still in love with you, but she believes that you don't return that love."

"But I do. I tried to explain that to her. Then Kurgan interrupted us. I thought that Grayson had killed her."

"Mairi told me earlier, that she still loves you. Not in so many words, but it was there. She felt like you didn't love her. You evidently didn't show her. Actions speak louder than words." They both at this point, "felt" Mairi and Richie.

"Conner..."

"Mairi...I thought that Grayson had killed you. I..."

"Don't even say it. It's a lie." She turned around and left. Richie followed her like a lost puppy. "I can't believe that he has the gall to even suggest that he still loves me."

"_I_ love you." Richie offered.

"I can tell that he doesn't love me." They walked into a cafe. They ordered hot chocolate. By mutual consent they just sat there quietly for a few minutes. However, finally Mairi couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Who, me?" Richie jumped.

"Yes, you."

A very nervous Richie continued "All right, you forced it out of me. Mairi, I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and I don't want to lose you to Conner."

Mairi had last dealt with this problem in the 1800's. "Richie I don't know you well enough to marry you." She saw the hurt in Richie's eyes. "Listen, let's just keep seeing each other for a while. I just signed a lease on flat yesterday. I'll be here for a while. If in a year you feel like you can live with a woman who is an Immortal-the fighting and everything, and we both feel the same about each other, then I'll marry you. Hey don't look so glum. I didn't say no. I'm only going to be a block away. Matter of fact, here's the phone number, and you can help me move in. Actually you can help me buy my furniture. The way I've been travelling around the last 300 years, there was no need for me to have any furniture. This is the first place that is mine. Let's get back to the barge, so I can ask Duncan if he'll help move the furniture in. I'm sorry Richie, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah I've heard that one before." She said under her breath. They paid for the Hot Chocolate and walked back to the barge.

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Duncan and Conner both agreed to help Mairi buy and move the furniture into her flat. The next day all three MacLeods, Tessa and Richie went furniture shopping. Mairi bought some, some were presents from Duncan and Tessa, and some were presents from Conner. After all the furniture was bought, the men moved the furniture in and Tessa and Mairi decorated the flat. Mairi decided that she would try to be friends with Conner and if her and Richie didn't work out, then she would give Conner a second chance. After the flat was decorated, the three Immortals, decided to workout together.

Back at the training ground, Mairi had bested Duncan while Conner just sat back and laughed. "Why don't you try it?" Duncan suggested

"All right I will." Mairi bested Conner too. "She's improved since I taught her last." Conner said.

"I've been in a few scuffles. I've also had few other teachers."

"Yeah, I've helped her improve." Duncan tried to brag.

Mairi just looked at him. "I can take credit for that." Conner bragged.

Mairi and Duncan looked at him and said in unison, "What?!"

"Yeah, After all I did teach you the finest techniques in sword combat."

"For sixteenth century." Duncan teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, Conner, I heard that Duncan took out Grayson." Mairi injected.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah so what?"

Conner pulled his lion-head katana out "So I think that the student _thinks_ he can best the teacher."

"Considering that last time, you had to knock me out, I _know_ it."

Conner and Duncan saluted one another. As the two katanas hit each other, a third sword came down on the two. "May I play too? I bet I could bet the both of you together."

"Sure why not?" Conner said. He attacked Mairi and she defend herself as Duncan started to attack too. Mairi used the gymnastics she knew to get out of a corner she had backed into. As she flipped over Duncan, her sword landed in his back, killing him. Mairi then concentrated on Conner. She finally had him at her mercy, and her sword at his neck.

"Why did you kill him?" Conner asked hoping it was so they could make love-just like old times. "So we could talk." Mairi said coldly.

"Alright then, let start by saying I'm sorry."

"Conner, what you did goes beyond 'I'm sorry'" she started, but added with a smile "but it's a start. I need to know something." Conner nodded and Mairi continued. "When I caught you and Amanda, did youo still love me?"

"I swear to you, Mairi, I still love as much today as they day I first made love to you. I need to know something." Mairi nodded. "Where do I stand with now?"

"Right now I just want to be friends it will take a while before I can fully trust you again. Richie and I are going to try a realationship and I'm not going to hurt him like you have hurt me."Mairi said. Even as the word hurt came out of her mouth, Conner could tell she was healing.

They waited around while Duncan regained consciousness. "She beat you too, huh?"

"Yeah, but we ironed out a lot of hard feelings. I'd say, it was worth it."

"Duncan, do you think that Richie will call me?"

"Yeah, I do. He really likes you, Mairi."

"Good, because I think it might workout between us."

* * *

~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*~HL*

* * *

Epilogue:

Richie of course did not call Mairi again. The reason, Darius' death. Duncan and Mairi kept in touch with letters. Conner and Mairi are to this day, living together, sometimes in her flat in Paris and sometimes all over the world.

**_The End_**

**Afternote: Since in real life Mairi would introduce herself as Mairi NicLeod, and this does not sound right to me, for all purposes of this story she introduced herself as Mairi MacLeod.**

**If anyone is interested in the version with Felicia Martins as the villin, please contact me. I will send it to you. If I get enough requests, I'll post it to the list under the first title I had come up with-Duncan's Niece.**


End file.
